


rulers

by orphan_account



Category: isa - Fandom
Genre: im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: au where isa is a teacher and she is straight
Relationships: isa is straight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	rulers

Isa was one of many people who used her default settings and was attracted to the male gaze. Their hard abs, piercing glances, big muscles that could literally crush your soul, what was not to love? Isa could not keep her eyes off of men. They were just perfect in her eyes.  
She popped back into reality. Oh shit, she’s teaching a class full of 12th graders right now, she can't be fantasizing about tall lengthy men and their full lips and their-  
A student pipes up, “Miss, its lunch, the bell just rang! Can we go?”  
The rest of the students look in anticipation.  
“Oh yeah sorry, daydreaming a bit. You can go.”  
One by one the students fled out of the room into their dining hall, leaving Isa alone in her classroom. She had an hour to kill, might as well get some lesson planning and grading done.  
Isa opened her filing cabinet to grab her notebook when she spotted it; 12 inches of pure glory. A bright pink ruler. Isa mind was instantly filled with thoughts that she could only describe as filthy. The straightness of it, the flatness, no curves or bends to be seen. It was glorious.  
Carefully, Isa took the pink length of the object out of her drawer. Her piercing blue/green eyes with bright golden specks looked over its mesmerising body. She looked around to make sure no one was watching. Slowly, she took the ruler and stuck it down her extremely tight button up shirt. Isa wishes she could find shirts that fit her massive honkers, but at least the tight shirts will keep the male gaze on her.  
The coldness of the ruler on her chest sent shivers down her spine. The sharp straight edges piercing against her skin was exciting her in ways she has never experienced before.  
Then, the extremely hot male substitute teacher walks in.

**Author's Note:**

> 10 kudos for part 2 lol


End file.
